L'île coule
by White Assassin
Summary: Je ne comprends tout simplement pas ton attitude... Que signifient ces mots ? / OS, Edvy, Shônen-Ai, UA... TRADUCTION de la fic de Marieth espagnol intitulée "La isla se hunde".
1. L'île coule, de Marieth

**La isla se hunde**

**Base **: FMA

**Disclaimer** : FMA ne m'appartient pas. La fic non plus. Il s'agit d'une traduction de l'OS « _**La isla se hunde**_ » écrit par **Marieth** en espagnol.

**Genre** : Romance – Drama – Edvy (Shônen-Ai) – OS

**Resume** : Je ne comprends tout simplement pas ton attitude... Que signifient ces mots ?

**Note de la traductrice** : Un Edvy, comme toujours -bon, en même temps, le jour où je me mettrai à arrêter d'en traduire x)-. Il s'agit d'un UA (!), ce qui me surprend moi-même. D'habitude, je les évite comme la peste, car -ce n'est qu'un avis personnel-, mais je les trouve souvent d'une banalité affligeante. Enfin, disons, en gros, que l'histoire est souvent la même, et que c'est vite lassant u.u' -et puis ça respecte si peu l'histoire de base que ce n'est plus une fanfiction. Enfin.-.

Bref ! Même si, ici, il s'agit d'un UA, j'ai pensé qu'il fallait absolument vous le faire découvrir =) En effet, même si la chute paraît évidente et inéluctable, on reste agrippé à un doute qui finit par apparaître comme un espoir au fil des lignes. Bon, faut pas se leurrer, c'est un drame, donc cet un espoir vain, mais l'histoire est si magnifiquement rédigée et poignante qu'on en a presque envie de voir ce « drama » écrit plus haut disparaître pour devenir un « happy ending » T.T

En tout cas, moi, ça m'a mis les larmes aux yeux, et surtout, cette fanfic, aux lectures diverses, permet, quel que soit le regard que l'on porte sur elle, d'en tirer une merveilleuse leçon de vie. Je ne sais pas si **Marieth **voulait nous dire ça, mais moi, celle que j'ai retenue -entre autres-, est un sublime Carpe Diem.

* * *

(**Note 2** : L'histoire est basée sur une autre histoire, que je traduirai peut-être et joindrai dans un second « chapitre » pour les curieux ;p)

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** : _Avant tout, je tiens à m'excuser pour les éventuelles fautes que peut contenir cette fic. Je n'ai pas de beta lectrice pour me corriger pour le moment (en vérité, je n'en ai jamais eue, mais bon xD)_

_J'ai écrit cette fic lors d'une bouffée d'inspiration, il y a de cela quelques heures, grâce à la pluie qui tombait cet après-midi. Les personnages sont un peu OOC x.X Je vous présente mes excuses pour cela également, mais au moins, vous êtes prévenus._

_Une dernière chose : FMA ne m'appartient pas, l'œuvre est celle de Hiromu Arakawa._

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

Je plongeai mon regard directement dans ses yeux violets. Ses cheveux noirs le faisaient paraître encore plus pâle, sous la froide lueur des lampes de l'école. Sa silhouette, fine, paraissait trembler après avoir formulé cette simple demande.

« Tu vas me répondre, aujourd'hui ? » fit, impatient, le garçon qui me bloquait le passage.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu me demandes ça si c'est pour qu'on passe notre temps à se rendre la vie infernale », lui répondis-je. Ses yeux brillèrent d'une étrange façon, et je pus y voir mon reflet. Je regardai mon visage troublé, mes yeux dorés qui tentaient de trouver une quelconque logique à cette situation, et mes cheveux longs et blonds, qui s'échappaient déjà de ma tresse à force de les avoir trop tripotés au cours de cette conversation si bizarre. « Avoue que c'est ça que tu as l'intention de faire, Envy.

- Ce que j'avais l'intention de faire, surtout, c'était de t'emmener au cinéma, à la bibliothèque, ou dans n'importe quel endroit où tu souhaiterais aller pour un rendez-vous. C'est si difficile que ça à comprendre, Ed ? »

J'ouvris encore plus grands les yeux si c'était possible il n'utilisait jamais mon prénom, à moins qu'il s'agît d'un sujet particulièrement important.

« Si tu veux tout savoir, eh bien non, je ne comprends absolument rien. Ça te dérangerait de m'expliquer, au moins, pourquoi tu te montres si intéressé, d'un coup ? » demandai-je, encore loin d'être convaincu par tout cela.

« Je te répondrai seulement si tu acceptes de sortir avec moi. »

Il avait l'air déjà las de tout cela pour une fois, je partageais son avis, et acceptai de ce fait, et presque immédiatement.

« Si je fais tout ça, c'est parce que l'île coule. »

Je restai figé au milieu du couloir les autres étudiants étaient déjà sortis depuis un bon moment. Je restai à le fixer encore quelques instants. Il s'apprêtait à s'en aller, mais je le retins par le bras.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par la, bordel ? Si c'est une blague, je te jure que... ! »

Envy m'interrompit en plaquant ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je comprenais de moins en moins tout ceci.

« Je passerai te chercher à six heures demain, à plus. »

Et il me laissa là, immobile, sans même attendre pour voir si j'avais quelque chose à dire, ou pour formuler une réponse cohérente à ma question précédente.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois faire, bon sang ? »

Le jour qui suivit, les choses ne s'arrangèrent pas : il se présenta devant chez moi sans cesser de se comporter de façon étrange. Il m'offrit mes chocolats préférés et salua ma mère, mon père et mon petit frère. Nous ne restâmes pas très longtemps à la maison malgré les demandes répétées de ma mère Envy s'était conduit comme un véritable gentleman avec elle, chose qui ne s'était jamais passée auparavant, jamais. Nous allâmes au cinéma voir un film quelconque, sans même avoir planifié quoi que ce fût. Moi, j'étais bien plus occupé à chercher une explication à ce comportement bizarre.

J'avais beau retourner ça dans tous les sens, je ne trouvais pas de motif qui le pousserait à faire tout ça. Cela ne pouvait même pas être une blague, car il n'était jamais aussi cruel.

Cette situation perdura. Envy continuait à m'inviter à sortir, et moi, j'acceptais, essayant encore de déchiffrer cette étrange mise en scène. Je dois avouer que jamais je ne pus savoir si la conduite de mon compagnon dissimulait d'obscures motifs. Lorsque j'essayais, parfois, de lui demander à nouveau les raisons de son soudain repentir et de son changement de personnalité, il me répétait à nouveau ces paroles si étranges : « Parce que l'île coule. »

Pourtant, même si je ne pus savoir ce que je voulais, je commençai en contrepartie à découvrir des choses intéressantes. Par exemple, je pus apprendre des choses que personne d'autre ne savait à propos d'Envy : ses plats préférés, ses projets d'avenir (je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il voulait être pilote de chasse), ainsi que sa situation familiale (ses parents n'étaient jamais à la maison, c'était son frère aîné qui se chargeait de toutes les taches ménagères, Pride, si je ne me trompe pas).

Ce furent deux mois bizarres, mais je dois admettre que pendant tout ce temps, je me suis sentis heureux. Au début, ça m'agaçait et me perturbait que Envy se permît tant de libertés avec moi, à un point tel qu'il m'embrassait sur les lèvres et sur les joues à (son fichu) loisir maintenant, je trouve tout cela réconfortant. Les caresses de ses mains qui, avant, ne faisaient que m'incommoder, me remplissent à présent d'une certaine chaleur. Sa présence, que je trouvais insupportable, m'est à présent presque indispensable.

Je ne suis pas heureux s'il n'est pas là... Maudit palmier sur pattes ! Comment a-t-il réussi à pénétrer dans mon cœur en si peu de temps ?

Au beau milieu de l'année scolaire, après presque six mois au cours desquels j'entretenais cette relation bizarre avec Envy, les choses commencèrent à aller mal.

Pendant tout le temps où nous sortions ensemble, Envy avait l'habitude de rester chez lui toute une journée de temps à autres. Ça ne me paraissait pas bizarre, ou en tout cas jusqu'à ce que ces jours commencent à se faire plus fréquents dans son emploi du temps. Si, avant, je ne le voyais pas une fois toutes les deux semaines, maintenant, c'était devenu deux jours par semaine. Même si c'était peu, mon copain (oui, c'est mon copain, il n'y a rien de bizarre là-dedans) ne m'enlaçait plus comme avant ! Bon sang, c'était presque s'il n'avait même pas envie de m'embrasser !

Envy ne revêtait plus ces vêtements serrés qu'il aimait tant. Maintenant, il portait des chemises à manches longues et des pantalons assez larges. Ses yeux ne brillaient plus comme avant, et sous ses yeux, au fil des jours, apparaissaient des cernes de plus en plus profondes. Même si je lui posais des question sur tous ces changements, il se contentait de me répondre ce qu'il m'avait toujours répondu depuis que nous avions commencé tout cela : « Ne t'en fais pas, c'est juste que l'île coule. »

Pourquoi ne se confiait-il pas à moi si quelque chose de mal lui était arrivé ?

La situation continua ainsi pendant quelques semaines de plus jusqu'à ce que les choses finissent par m'échapper. D'un coup, Envy cessa de se rendre en cours, ce qui me rendit profondément triste. Il ne me prévint pas de son absence, il ne répondait pas au téléphone quand je l'appelais pour savoir ce qu'il lui arrivait, et sa famille ne me donnait aucune nouvelle de lui. De la rancœur commença à trouver sa place dans mon cœur. Envy, peu à peu, perdait l'amour que j'en étais venu à lui porter, et tout ça à cause de son attitude stupide et de son abandon. D'ailleurs, pourquoi s'était-il ennuyé avec moi si c'était pour m'abandonner dès qu'il en avait assez ?

Une nuit, alors que je terminais l'un de mes devoirs maison, je reçus un appel. Je ne tardai pas à reconnaître le numéro qui apparaissait sur l'écran ce fut ce qui me poussa à ne pas décrocher. Je laissai ainsi l'appareil le faire pour moi. Il n'avait plus à me courir après, et pouvait considérer notre semblant de relation comme d'ores et déjà révolu.

« … S'il-te-plaît, réponds... »

La voix d'Envy se fit entendre par le haut-parleur. Il avait l'air d'être ivre, vu la façon dont il parlait... Quel enfoiré. J'attendis en silence quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rendit enfin compte que personne n'allait lui répondre. « Je ne devrais pas dire quelque chose de si important de cette façon là mais... Je t'aime. Je voulais juste que tu le saches. Adieu. »

Il raccrocha après ça. La tonalité qui retentissait entre mes mains trembla par la force avec laquelle je tenais le petit objet. Comme ose-t-il me dire ça après tout ce qu'il a fait ?

Le matin qui suivit, encore bien énervé après l'appel de mon ex petit ami, je décidai de débarquer chez lui, même s'il n'était qu'un froussard de la pire espèce même pas capable d'en faire autant. Je toquai brusquement à la porte de sa maison, et ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que, de la maison voisine, sortit une vieille femme.

« Personne ne va t'ouvrir », expliqua-t-elle avec calme et patience.

« Vous savez où ils sont ? » demandai-je avec impatience. La femme se contenta de me regarder avec une certaine méfiance, puis finit par sortir de son sac une petite carte blanche, sur laquelle était inscrite une adresse en lettres tremblantes.

« Ils m'ont invitée mais je ne peux pas y aller. Peut-être que cela te servira plus qu'a moi. »

Elle me tendit la carte avec un sourire triste. Je la remerciai, un peu perturbé par tout cela, puis me rendit à l'adresse indiquée sur le bout de papier.

En traversant nombre de rues et en prenant l'autobus, je ne pensais pas que j'allais terminer ma course dans un tel lieu : cet appartement gris et les murs blancs qui le formaient semblaient me dire à grands cris que je ce que je trouverais ici ne me plairait pas le moins du monde les gens qui en sortaient semblaient dépourvus de vie et d'espoir, et l'arôme qui se dégageait de ce lieu me repoussait comme une force invisible.

Malgré tout, j'entrai. J'avais vraiment besoin de réponses à toute cette folie mon cœur me réclamait à grands cris un minimum d'explications pour pouvoir s'apaiser.

Je ne pensais pas les trouver ainsi.

Les frères et sœurs d'Envy se trouvaient assis près du mur et avaient tous l'air exténués. Ils levèrent les yeux et se rendirent compte de ma présence dans la pièce. Je remarquai qu'ils semblaient agacés, mais je comprenais que ce n'était pas à cause de moi, mais de quelque chose d'autre. Le petit frère d'Envy, Wrath, était en train de dormir sur l'un des fauteuils qui se trouvaient ici Pride, le chef de famille, lui, était absent, tout comme Greed. Lust et Sloth, elles, étaient assises dans un coin, en pleine discussion.

« Où il est ? » demandai-je au vide. L'aînée des sœurs, Lust, me regarda avec ce qui semblait être de la tristesse.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû venir. Il vaut mieux que tu retournes chez toi, il ne voulait pas que tu le voies ainsi.

- De quoi tu parles ? » lançai-je d'une voix tremblante. En arrivant, je cherchais des réponses, mais maintenant, je craignais celles que pouvaient me donner les frères et sœurs d'Envy.

« Où est-il ? Il faut que je le sache. »

Le ton de ma voix devint de plus en plus venimeux sous le coup de la colère et de la peur. Je faisais quelques pas dans cette pièce gigantesque et m'arrêtai en son centre. A ma droite, je pus voir une chambre une lumière faible y brillait, créant une ambiance à la fois chaleureuse et étrange. Je laissai mes pieds me mener jusqu'à l'intérieur de cette pièce sans prêter attention aux appels de Lust.

En entrant, je fus entouré d'une forte odeur très particulière. Cette atmosphère étrange n'aidait en rien à me faire à ce qui se trouvait sous mes yeux : je venais de le trouver étendu là, ses mains apparemment amorphes, tout comme son corps. La pâleur de sa peau était toujours aussi ensorcelante, et ses cheveux se détachaient du support sur lequel il reposait.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? » demandai-je à Envy. Je savais qu'il n'allait pas me répondre : ses yeux, tout comme sa bouche, étaient clos pourtant et étrangement, les cernes, elles, avaient disparu.

« Je ne pense pas que ce que je vais dire à sa place aura beaucoup de sens pour toi, mais... Ce qu'il souhaitait le moins était de te blesser. Il savait qu'il ne lui restait pas beaucoup de temps, mais à toi, si. »

Lust m'avait suivi dans la chambre sans que je m'en fusse rendu compte. Ses mains se posèrent sur mes épaules, alors qu'elle tentait de détourner mon regard d'Envy, mais elle n'y parvint pas.

« Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup d'opportunités de te parler, mais tu dois savoir que tu as ma gratitude éternelle. Tu as réussis là où nous, nous avions échoué : tu l'as rendu heureux. »

Ce fut le dernier jour où je pus voir Envy. Le jour suivant, son corps fut descendu dans une fosse, et couvert de terre humide.

Pendant des mois, je regrettai sa présence, et me sentis coupable de ne pas avoir répondu, cette fois-là, au téléphone, parce que mon orgueil s'était mis entre nous... Je n'avais pu lui dire à quel point je l'aimais et que ses absences me rendaient malheureux. Il aurait, au moins, pu me dire toutes ses bêtises, ou me répéter, tant qu'il en avait envie, que l'île coulait.

Après ses funérailles, je me souvins de ces mots il s'était en vérité écoulé plusieurs jours avant que je ne m'en rappelle. En classe, la professeure nous lut une histoire à propos d'une île, une île qui coulait.

L'histoire racontait que les émotions humaines vivaient en elle. En apprenant qu'elle coulait, toutes s'enfuirent sauf une : cette émotion s'était tant attachée à elle qu'elle ne l'abandonna pas, même à la fin, et lorsqu'elle n'eut plus aucun moyen de s'échapper, elle coula avec son île adorée.

Toi, tu étais cette île, et moi, l'émotion stupide qui y restait ?

Au travers des mots de ce conte, je compris pourquoi tu m'avais invité à sortir tout d'abord, pourquoi tu m'avais dit que tu m'aimais. Tu souhaitais profiter de chaque minute qu'il te restait de vie tu étais malade, et il ne te restait plus beaucoup de temps, aussi avais-tu décidé de le passer à mes côtés.

Ce à quoi tu n'avais pas pensé était comment je ferais, moi, pour continuer à vivre. Mon cœur s'était brisé lorsque je t'avais vu disparaître dans cette fosse. Tu ne m'avais jamais rien expliqué. Tandis que je pensais cela, on arrivait à la fin de ce récit. Au final, l'émotion n'était pas morte, et on lui avait offert une autre chance :

_« __Le seul capable d'obtenir que l'amour survive lorsque la douleur d'une perte lui fait croire qu'il est impossible d'aller de l'avant, c'est le temps... Le temps, c'est lui qui t'a sauvé. »_

J'éclatai de rire en pleine classe, alors qu'au même instant, mes yeux laissaient couler quelques larmes. Mes camarades ne savaient pas ce qu'il m'arrivait, et encore moi la professeure, irritée. Cet imbécile avait pense à tout, et au final, était arrivé à ses fins.

Enfin, le temps finira par me sauver. Pas vrai, Envy ?

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu. Reviews ?_

_**Marieth**_

* * *

Traduction : _White Assassin_


	2. L'île coule, histoire originale

**La isla se hunde  
L'île coule**

(ORIGINAL)

**Disclaimer** : L'histoire ne m'appartient pas. Je n'ai aucunement l'intention de tirer les bénéfices de cette traduction de « _L'île coule_ » (« _La isla se hunde_ » en espagnol). J'ai trouvé l'histoire originale sur internet, sur le site alhaurin, mais qui ne fournit malheureusement pas le nom de l'auteur. En tout cas, si cela gêne un tiers que cette histoire soit disponible sur ce site, et en français, qu'il m'en fasse part et je la retirais de suite. Il ne s'agit que de fournir une annexe instructive à l'histoire de **Marieth** précédemment traduite et inspirée de l'œuvre ci-dessous, afin de permettre aux lecteurs français d'en bénéficier également.

**Note de la traductrice** : Et voilà ! Comme promis, voici l'histoire complémentaire qui éclaircira un peu votre précédente lecture ;D J'espère que vous apprécierez mon travail... Et excusez-moi pour le retard, mais j'étais très prise par la Japan Expo, le cosplay, toussa... D'ailleurs, c'pas pour faire de la pub -si, en fait-, mais n'hésitez pas à jeter un coup d'œil sur le site cosplay it ! :3 J'y ai posté des photos (une bonne trentaine) réalisées avec **Couw-Chan** de cosplays **Ed**, **Envy** et **Edvy(!),** sous le pseudo de **White-Assassin** (facile à trouver sur google). Alors si vous avez envie de voir à quoi je ressemble... N'hésitez pas !

Voilà ! Sinon, question histoire... Bon, elle recoupe bien la précédente (donc c'est plutôt une oscillation entre drame et espoir) et... J'ai choisi de prendre la version la plus proche de celle à laquelle se référait **Marieth,** puisque, j'ai découvert ça il y a peu mais... Plusieurs versions existent o.o' Donc bon... J'espère que celle-ci sera à votre goût !

Bref ! Bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

Il y avait une fois, une île sur laquelle habitaient toutes les émotions et tous les sentiments humains qui existent. Coexistaient, de ce fait, la Crainte, la Sagesse, l'Amour, l'Angoisse, l'Envie, la Haine... Tous s'y trouvaient. Malgré les frictions que supposait la coexistence, la vie était extrêmement tranquille et même prévisible. Parfois, la Routine faisait que l'Ennui restait endormi, ou que l'Impulsivité déclenchait un quelconque scandale, mais souvent, la Constance et la Convenance parvenaient à apaiser le Mécontentement.

Un jour, à la grande surprise de tous les habitants de l'île, le Savoir organisa une réunion. Une fois que la Distraction et la Paresse furent arrivées à l'endroit de la rencontre, ils furent au complet.

Puis, le Savoir commença :

« J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer : l'île coule. »

Toutes les émotions qui vivaient sur l'île s'exclamèrent :

« Non, c'est impossible ! Nous vivons ici depuis toujours ! »

Le Savoir répéta :

« L'île coule.

- C'est impossible ! Tu dois te tromper !

- Le Savoir ne se trompe presque jamais », rappela la Conscience en se rendant compte de la véracité de ces propos. « S'il dit qu'elle coule, ce doit être parce qu'elle coule.

- Mais qu'allons-nous faire, à présent ? » se demandèrent les autres.

Puis, le Savoir répondit :

« Bien sûr, chacun est libre de faire ce qu'il veut, mais moi, je vous suggère de trouver un moyen de quitter l'île... Construisez un bateau, un canot, un radeau, ou n'importe quoi d'autre qui vous permettra de vous en aller, car si vous restez sur l'île, vous disparaîtrez avec elle.

- Tu ne pourrais pas nous aider ? » demandèrent-ils tous, car ils avaient confiance en ses talents.

« Non », coupa le Savoir. « La Prévoyance et moi, nous avons construit un avion, et dès que j'aurai terminé mon discours, nous nous envolerons vers l'île la plus proche.

Les émotions s'exclamèrent :

« Non ! Vous ne pouvez pas ! Qu'adviendra-t-il de nous ? »

Son annonce terminée, le Savoir monta dans l'avion avec son associée. Ils quittèrent l'île, emportant avec eux la Peur, passager clandestin, qui avait été assez futée pour se cacher depuis longtemps dans le moteur.

Toutes les émotions, de ce fait, se décidèrent à construire un canot, un bateau, un voilier... Toutes. Sauf l'Amour.

Car l'Amour était si attaché à chaque chose de cette île qu'il déclara :

« Abandonner cette île... Après tout ce que j'ai vécu ici... Comment pourrais-je abandonner, par exemple, ce petit arbre ? Aah... Nous avons partagé tant de choses... »

Et tandis que les émotions se consacraient à la construction de moyens pour s'en aller, l'Amour grimpait à chaque arbre, sentait chaque rose, se rendit jusqu'à la plage et se roula dans le sable comme il le faisait habituellement en d'autres circonstances. Il toucha chaque pierre... Il caressa chaque branche...

En arrivant sur la plage, à l'exact endroit où le soleil se levait, son endroit favori, il voulut s'abandonner à cette ingénuité que l'amour possède :

« Peut-être l'île ne coule-t-elle que temporairement... Et qu'après, elle réapparaîtra... Non ? »

Et il resta des jours et des jours, mesurant la hauteur de la marée pour vérifier si oui ou non, le processus de naufrage était réversible...

L'île s'enfonçait de plus en plus... Pourtant, l'Amour ne pensait pas à construire quoi que ce fût, car il était trop affligé, et n'était plus capable que de pleurer et de gémir ce qu'il perdrait.

Il se rappela ensuite que l'île était très grande, et que même lorsqu'elle coulerait un peu, lui, il pourrait toujours se réfugier dans un endroit plus haut... C'était toujours mieux que de devoir s'en aller. Faire de petites concessions n'avait jamais été un problème, pour lui.

Ainsi, une fois de plus, il toucha les petites pierres de la berge... Puis se roula dans le sable... Et, une fois encore, il se trempa les pieds sur la petite plage, autrefois gigantesque...

Ensuite, sans trop prendre la mesure de sa concession, il marcha jusqu'à la partie nord de l'île qui, même si elle n'était pas celle qui lui plaisait le plus, restait la plus élevée.

Et l'île s'enfonçait chaque jour un peu plus...

Et l'Amour se réfugiait, chaque jour, en un endroit plus petit...

« Après tout ce que nous avons vécu ensemble... » reprocha-t-il à l'île.

… Jusqu'à ce que, finalement, ne lui resta qu'une minuscule portion de terre ferme le reste avait été complètement recouvert par les eaux.

Ce fut à ce moment précisément que l'Amour se rendit compte que l'île, réellement, coulait petit à petit. Il comprit que, s'il n'abandonnait pas l'île, l'amour disparaîtrait à jamais de la surface de la Terre...

Marchant sur des sentiers inondés et sautant par-dessus d'énormes quantités d'eau, l'Amour se rendit sur la baie.

Il n'avait plus la possibilité de se construire de quoi s'évader, comme l'avaient fait les autres il avait perdu bien trop de temps à se voiler la face et à pleurer ce qui, sous ses yeux, disparaissait petit à petit.

De là, il pouvait voir passer ses compagnons, dans leurs embarcations. Il espérait pouvoir expliquer sa situation, afin que l'un de ses compagnons le comprît et l'emmenât.

Observant la mer, il vit venir le bateau de a Richesse et lui fit signe. La Richesse se rapprocha un tout petit peu de la berge.

« Richesse, toi qui possèdes un bateau si grand... Pourquoi ne me mènerais-tu pas jusqu'à l'île voisine ? J'ai si souffert de la disparition de cette île que je n'ai pu me fabriquer de canot...

Et la Richesse lui répondit :

« Je suis si chargée d'argent, de joyaux et de pierres précieuses, que je n'ai pas de place pour toi, désolée... » Et elle continua son chemin, sans se retourner.

L'Amour continua à observer, et vit venir la Vanité dans un beau bateau, plein d'ornements, de franges, de marbres et de petites fleurs de toutes les couleurs. Il attirait énormément l'attention.

L'Amour s'étira un peu, et cria :

« Vanité... Vanité... ! Emmène-moi avec toi ! »

La Vanité regarda l'Amour, et lui répondit :

« Ça me plairait de t'emmener, mais... Tu as une de ces mines !... Tu es si déplaisant... Si sale et si négligé !... Pardon, mais je crois que tu enlaidirais mon bateau. »

Et il s'en alla.

Et ainsi, l'Amour appela à l'aide chacune des émotions. La Constance, la Sensualité, la Jalousie, l'Indignation, et même la Haine. Et alors qu'il pensait que plus personne ne passerait, il vit s'approcher un bateau très petit, le dernier, celui de la Tristesse.

« Tristesse, ma sœur », lui dit-il. « Toi qui me connais tant, toi... Tu ne m'abandonneras pas ici, tu es si sensible, tout comme moi... M'emmèneras-tu avec toi ? »

Et la Tristesse lui répondit :

« Moi, je t'emmènerais bien, je te l'assure, mais je suis siiiiiiii triste... Que je préfère rester seule. »

Et sans un mot de plus, elle s'éloigna.

Et l'Amour, le pauvre malheureux, se rendit compte qu'à force d'être resté lié à ces choses qu'il aimait tant, lui et l'île allaient couler dans la mer jusqu'à disparaître.

Puis, il s'assit sur le dernier petit bout de terre qu'il lui restait de son île, attendant sa fin...

Tout à coup, l'Amour entendit que quelqu'un parlait :

« Chst... Chst... Chst... »

C'était un petit vieillard, inconnu, qui lui faisait des signes depuis un canot.

L'Amour fut surpris :

« Moi ? » demanda-t-il, en levant sa main jusqu'à son torse.

« Oui, oui... » fit le vieillard. « … Toi ! Viens avec-moi ! Monte dans mon canot et rame avec moi. Moi, je vais te sauver. »

L'Amour le regarda, puis voulut lui expliquer :

« En fait, je suis resté et...

- Je comprends », fit le vieillard en le coupant. « Monte. »

L'Amour monta dans le canot, et ensemble, ils commencèrent à ramer pour s'éloigner de l'île.

Cela ne prit que peu de temps avant que le dernier centimètre émergé ne terminât d'être recouvert par les eaux, et que l'île disparût à jamais.

« Jamais plus il n'existera d'île comme celle-ci », murmura l'Amour, espérant peut-être que le vieillard le contredît et lui offrît un quelconque espoir.

« Non », confirma celui-ci. « Comme celle-ci, jamais. »

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'île voisine, l'Amour comprit qu'il était toujours vivant.

Il se rendit compte qu'il allait continuer d'exister.

Il tourna les talons pour remercier le vieillard, mais celui-ci, sans dire un mot, était parti aussi mystérieusement qu'il était apparu.

Puis, l'Amour, très intrigué, s'en fut à la recherche de la Sagesse pour lui demander :

« Comment est-ce possible ? Moi, je ne le connais pas, et lui, il m'a sauvé... ! Personne ne comprenait que je m'étais retrouvé sans embarcation, mais lui, il m'a aidé, il m'a sauvé, et moi, je ne sais même pas qui il est... »

La Sagesse le regarda droit dans les yeux un bon moment, puis répondit :

« Il est le seul capable de faire en sorte que l'amour survive lorsque la douleur d'une perte lui fait croire qu'il est impossible d'aller de l'avant. Il est le seul capable de donner à l'amour une nouvelle chance lorsqu'il semble s'éteindre. Celui qui t'a sauvé, Amour, c'est le Temps. »

FIN.

* * *

**Auteur** : (inconnu au bataillon. Si quelqu'un sait, je veux bien qu'il m'éclaire x) )

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Et comme d'habitude... N'oubliez pas de poster un petit review, ne serait-ce que pour signaler d'éventuelles fautes d'orthographe, de grammaire, de conjugaison, etc... Et pour, SURTOUT, donner votre avis ! :3 Personnellement, j'adore savoir ce qui plaît ou non, ce qui touche plus ou moins quelle sorte de public... C'est grâce aux reviews que l'on peut progresser, pour vous offrir des histoires encore plus passionnantes, alors n'hésitez plus !

BisouX à tous et à toutes !

**Traduction** : _White Assassin_


End file.
